


【ACA】星尘

by spiralamadeus



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29480175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralamadeus/pseuds/spiralamadeus
Summary: 糖分文学
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【ACA】星尘

“我发现你其实挺不要脸的。”克鲁利有点儿认真地说。

“形势所迫，”亚茨拉斐尔被恶魔的调侃弄得害羞起来，“你以为我想和你挤在一个躯体里么？”

“我看你挺愿意的。”克鲁利倔着下巴嘶嘶地说道，“稍过去点儿，天使，你挤到我了。”

亚茨拉斐尔撅着嘴巴扭了扭腰，并不打算把“精神世界哪里来挤不挤一说”这样的反驳说出口——谁知道那恶魔被惹急了会不会把他赶出去。克鲁利席地而坐，手里不知什么时候多出来一大瓶烈酒，亚茨拉斐尔认出来那是拿破仑一世时期克鲁利从沉船上抢救回来的白兰地。

金发的天使小心翼翼地坐下去，“这里好黑。”他说。

“我是个恶魔，”克鲁利满不在乎地回答道，“你指望这儿能怎样。”

亚茨拉斐尔仿佛花了一会儿对这个问题沉思。说实话，他也不知道自己在期待什么。但克鲁利的身上似乎总有那样一种意味，一种与其他恶魔不同的、丰富而璀璨的意味存在着。甚至，亚茨拉斐尔控制不住地相信这里有着某些并不属于恶魔的情感。

“我以为会有星星什么的，”他不好意思地摸了摸鼻子，”你很喜欢那些星云、超新星……”

克鲁利懒洋洋地看他一眼，没有说话。他把酒瓶递给天使，伸手敲了敲一无所有的虚空。一个奇迹出现了：亮晶晶的光点从他的指节处弥散开，像风一样飘向了更遥远的黑暗，在每一处都留下了色彩斑斓的光斑和星团。克鲁利的黄眼睛燃烧一般地散发着鎏金的光芒，些许破碎的金色从他的脸颊上滑落，融入了空中流动的星轨。很快，这个黑暗的荒原延展成了一个无限辉煌的宇宙。亚茨拉斐尔眯着眼睛欣赏着这奇妙的景观，一个巨大的、傻乎乎的微笑从天使的嘴唇升到他的眼角，最终敛入眼睫，悄然化成虹膜上倒映着的光彩。

“满意了，天使？”克鲁利瓮声瓮气地问他，酒瓶不知什么时候又回到了他的手上。

“我可没要——”克鲁利打了个响指，一把白色的柚木椅出现在了亚茨拉斐尔的屁股底下，天使受宠若惊地眨眨眼，“哦，这可真是……谢谢……”

恶魔低低地哼了一声，他现在侧躺在一张沙发上，星星从他的头发间穿过，在深红的发丝上坠上一颗颗珍珠。他喝着酒，亚茨拉斐尔手里捧着杯伯爵茶，有那么一会儿，他们只是静静地坐在那里。

“所以，”亚茨拉斐尔清清嗓子，“这就是一切了？”

克鲁利有点迷瞪地看着他。

“男孩儿，”天使温柔地说道，然而那声音里不失庄严，“无论如何装饰，这只是你的台前*。”

“你在藏着些什么，我的男孩儿，你挂起这帷幕、布下条条星河，你试图在一个罐头里藏下整个无限。但我看得到，为着我不用双眼来看，我触摸、我触摸真相。”

克鲁利金色的眼睛再度燃烧起来，这次是因为愤怒。他站立起来，背后的星空被一只无形的巨手抹去，更多的星辰为这个黑洞所吸引、卷入，一整个空间瞬间消失了。

“天使，你大可以滚出这里，”克鲁利嘶声说到，开叉的蛇信从双唇间威胁似的溜出来，“如果你再这样指手画脚。”

“我的新实体还没有下派。”亚茨拉斐尔耸耸肩，身上流动着浅淡的金色光芒。他打了个响指，一朵乳白色的萤光从他的指尖冒出，晃晃悠悠地升了上去。

“停下。”克鲁利的尖牙在他张开嘴的一瞬间迅速变长。鳞片从他的眼角浮现，蜿蜒着隐没在他的鬓角。那毛茸茸的光点缓慢而坚定地继续攀升，仿佛要就此飞到上帝身边去。

“我说——停下！”克鲁利怒吼着，硕大的蛇身将他的双腿取而代之，他的尾巴拍打在亚茨拉斐尔的脚边，引起了剧烈的震动。金发的那个固执地仰着头，直视着暴怒的恶魔。

“我并非没有见过你的'幕后'，克鲁利，你从未向我隐藏过你的世界。什么变了？亲爱的，什么让你决定……”亚茨拉斐尔漂浮起来，怀表从他的口袋里滑出来，被金链牢牢地栓在他马甲上，他现在正处在一种微妙的失重状态中。

“没有一个'什么'！”大蛇的声音围绕着亚茨拉斐尔震响着，他焦躁地试图把天使困在自己的包围圈里，“停下来！不然我现在就把你赶出去。”

“唔、看上去来不及了。”亚茨拉斐尔无辜地指了指头顶，那个光点似乎触及了顶端，正在飞速结成一张网。“哦操……”克鲁利绝望地畏缩了一下。

黑暗土崩瓦解，然后亚茨拉斐尔见到了他此生见过最美的星河。

要说的是，亚茨拉斐尔并非没有窥见过寰宇一隅。上帝在上，当初猎户座就是他建造的（那会儿克鲁利还是天使，作为“上帝的星辰”他可帮了不少忙）。但这个、这些——可就太超过了。

星星们在燃烧，但并非出于崩溃或是绝境，而是热情和某些过于激烈的感情。那情绪巨浪一般地扑面而来，以至于让天使惯常敏感的感官隐隐作痛。恒星温和地散发着温度，某些流星体穿过白矮星慷慨地撒下昼光，而在宇宙中飘荡着的星际尘埃如同从绘着上帝的壁画上簌簌掉落的金箔一样沉静地漂浮着。他们都是金色的，纯然高贵而璀璨的色彩，亚茨拉斐尔不禁屏住了呼吸。

克鲁利还是维持着原始形态，他蜷成小小一团窝在某个黑洞的中心，以期另一个生灵永远也不要发现他。“这太美了，克鲁利，我的上帝啊……”天使焦急地寻找着自己的伙伴，“克鲁利！哦——等、哦……哦……”

他发现了。克鲁利悄悄地想，但他没有心思把自己缩得再小一点儿了。他就不应该让天使进来，他哪里来的自信……克鲁利有点生气（对自己的），更多的是难过。

他难过极了，以至于所有的星星都黯淡了下来，以令人悲伤的频率低鸣着。亚茨拉斐尔伸出手揽住其中的一两颗，他的手指扶过那些柔光，各种各样的情绪透过真空向他辐射而来。

他的舌尖上泛起苦意，那是千年来积攒的心碎和悲哀；接着是被嫉妒和胆怯充满了的酸涩；最后、最后，亚茨拉斐尔尝到了甜。

甜蜜、甘美、甜腻，随你怎么说好了，那是亚茨拉斐尔最钟爱的味道。这些星球、这个宇宙、这个……恶魔，尝起来像是挤了太多奶油的草莓蛋糕、被焦糖浸透了的手指泡芙、枫糖浆满溢的华夫饼，亚茨拉斐尔不可思议地环顾着四周，而这一切，都是因为他？

这里的爱浓度太高了，以至于能让一个天使眩晕。每一颗眨着眼的小小星球都在欢唱着对某个天使的喜欢，有一整个星团在他的耳边对他絮语着这几千年来的思念和依赖。一对双星跳着轨迹不明的舞蹈对他倾诉衷肠，我喜欢你呀，从伊甸园开始、从创世纪开始，一颗星星唱道。我爱着你呀，就算你是个傻瓜、一个不懂爱的笨天使，它的伴星接着唱了下去。亚茨拉斐尔！星星们齐声叫喊起来，欢快且热情洋溢地，亚茨拉斐尔！

而这些星星的主人呢，正趴在黑洞里装死。亚茨拉斐尔脸红了，连带着脖子和肩膀都变成了粉色。他不怎么费劲地找到了瘫成一团的蛇先生，蹲下去戳了戳他软乎乎的伙伴。

“别管我啦，想出去你自便，”克鲁利没精打采地嘟囔着，“我控制不了这些该死的星星……真是受不了……”

“谁说我要出去了？”亚茨拉斐尔问他。

“哈？”黑蛇打起了一点儿精神。

“那个、”天使的脸颊红得像地球上的第一个苹果，“你真的从创世纪开始就喜欢我了？”

蛇先生躺了回去，被天使捞起来兜在怀里，“其实吧，我也有可能……”亚茨拉斐尔小小声地对他说，“……你挂星星的样子挺帅的。”

“操……”猛地变回人形的恶魔跟天使面面相觑，“你是说我们暗恋彼此六千年才发现对方暗恋自己？”

亚茨拉斐尔失语。

“操……”恶魔把和人形一起出现的墨镜扯下来扔到一边，他揪住天使的领结。“我们现在就该生个小孩儿。”克鲁利恶狠狠地说，然后把自己的嘴唇印到亚茨拉斐尔的上。

群星在他们背后重新点亮，光芒更甚。浅蓝色的星辰开始在深空中浮现，与金色紧紧地缠绕起来，轻柔的爱语和鸣着、缠绵着，传递到最深远的宇宙深处——或许直达上帝本人。

这一次，亚茨拉斐尔真正地、切切实实地，尝到他的蜜糖。

END

**Author's Note:**

> * 这个概念还是亚茨拉斐尔创造的。为了便于施行神迹，他创造了一个“幕后”，进入幕后的非人生物回到他们最初也是最强大的形态。后来克鲁利盗取了他的创意，搭建了自己的幕后，亚茨拉斐尔为此有整整三十九年没有和他说话（顺便一提，就差三天就到四十年了，只怪我们贪嘴的天使没有抵抗住莱菲布勒的手作泡芙塔的诱惑）。台前就是相对于幕后的伪装，存在在现实世界和他们不希望被发现的某些时刻。
> 
> 后来两个人就在非实体化的期间共享幕后了，总比在外面被各种人穿过来穿过去舒服得多，直到两人在某年达成“协议”。


End file.
